After Meteor
by ff7 is da best
Summary: My first fanfic. I know this maybe a bit wrong but bear with me it may be good
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy VII After Meteor 

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7

Authors Notes: My Frist Fanfic no flames plz

Chapter 1

After the mass of the battle with Sephiroth everyone looked at Meteor disinagreat from Holy and the Lifestream before there very eyes, everyone returned to the Highwind, but there was something missing no one noticed except Tifa, she looked and noticed what was missing "Cloud"  
she thought as she ran and looked for him but he was no were in sight. When everyone else was in the Highwid Tifa was still looking around for Cloud, "Cloud! were are you!" she shouted. There was no answer only silence, she shouted again, no answer. "Cloud!" she cried, "Uh..oh.  
T..T..Ti..f..a..Tifa.."someone replied. Tifa spung up and ran to were she heard the voice, "Whos there, is it you Cloud" she said. "Y..e..s., Tifa..is..that...you" he said in a weak tone. "Yes Cloud it is me"she replied.

Meanwhile in the Highwind, "So were the hell are you's going now, cause i'll take you were you want to go"Cid expained. "I'll go get Marlene at Kalm then go to Coral"Barrett told Cid,  
"I will go to Cosmo Canyon and take over were Grandfather left off"Red XIII expained."I'll go back to Wutai and finish my ninja training!"Yuffie butted in, "I'll go and rebuild Midgar but no Mako Reactors and no plate"Cait Sith told everyone."Me i'll go to Rocket Town an work on dis #$& piece of junk an make it into the Highwind S360"Cid said, "I'll wander around to find my meaning in life"Vincent replied."I wonder were Cloud and Tifa will go"  
Red XIII said, "Me too"everyone said."Spikey Head an Tifa will figre it on there own,  
speakin of which were are they anyway"Cid replied.

Back outside of the Highwind, "Cloud are you all right!"Tifa asked, "Hm..i'll live" Cloud answered back. "Phew, thank goddness"Tifa said, "Thanks Tifa" Cloud replied. Cloud got up,as he and Tifa walked to the Highwind "Cloud Were should we go? We have no home no family only each other"Tifa said, "Tifa I don't know where we should go, but as long as we have each other it doesn't matter were we go"Cloud replied."Does Cloud love me as much as I love him"  
Tifa thought, "Tifa?" Cloud said "Hm"she replied "whats wrong?"Cloud asked, "Oh nothing"Tifa replied. Suddenly a Dark Dragon came out of nowhere Cloud drew his Ultima Weapon an Tifa got ready to fight. Cloud lanched at the beast an Tifa also lanched at it and Cloud swung his Ultima Weapon at it an Tifa punched it full force, an it was dead they defeated it easily in no time at all."Killed it"Cloud said, "Yeah"Tifa replied. Cloud and Tifa got abroad the Highwind.

Inside the Highwind, "Yo what took ya so long?"Barrett said as soon as Cloud an Tifa came in the cockpit."nowt"Cloud said, "Cloud, Tifa were will you two be going, we have told Cid were we will be going"asked Red XIII."Hm err I don't know yet"Cloud replied, "What about you Tifa?"Red XIII ased. "Err mabye no err I might go to Nibelheim an live in my old house"Tifa replied, "Ok"Cid shouted."Right Barrett get Marlene an were off to Coral"Cid told Barrett "Right"Barrett said. Barrett got Marlene an got droped off at Coral."Bye everyone!"Marlene shouted, "See ya'll again someday!"Barrett shouted as the Highwind took off. "Right yuffie your next an don't try to take the $&$ materia all right!"Cid shouted at the top off his lungs, "Woah woah woah calm down I won't steal anythin"Yuffie said. Yuffie got droped off at Wutai to continue her ninja training. "See ya soon!"Yuffie shouted waving goodbye to her friends. "Red your next"Cid told everyone, "Ok Cid"Red XIII replied, They got to Cosmo Canyon were Red XIII got off, "Goodbye my friends, untill we meet again!"Red XIII shouted as the Highwind took off for its next desenation. "Cait Sith your up"Cid said, "Ok Cid"Cait Sith replied, "Right off to Midgar!"Cid shouted as they sped towards Midgar."Hey Vince you wanna help me rebuild Midgar?"Cait Sith asked, "Ok"Vincent repiled. "Cid Vince comin with me to help me rebuild Midgar"Cait Sith said "All right, here we are Midgar"Cid replied.  
"See you soon!"Cait Sith shouted, "Farwell my friends!"Vincent shouted. "Hm didnt know he cared"Cid said, "So were are you two goin?"Cid asked, "I'm goin to my old house in Nibelheim you're welcome to stay if you want Cloud"Tifa said. "Ok"Cloud said in a excited tone "So you two are off to Nibelheim, right off we go"Cid said. "See you again!"Cloud shouted, "Bye"  
Tifa Shouted as Cid flew off to Rocket Town.

Meanwhile in Wutai, "Hee hee heeee that was easy stealin that old mans money an materia"  
Yuffie whispered, "Hee hee heeee another target Muhuhahaha Muhuhahaha"Yuffie mummbled to herself, "Wha whos there (silence) huh must of been the wind"The man said. "Phew to close"  
she whispered, after a hours work Yuffie finally got the money and materia "Right got to go home now"she whispered, Yuffie walked home. "Dad i'm home!"she shouted, "Ar Yuffie your home an I see you and your friends defeated Sephiroth, well done!"Godo said to his daughter.  
"Thanks Dad,(yawns) I think i'll go to bed"Yuffie replied, "Ok Yuffie"he repiled "Goodnight"  
he said "you to" she replied. "Sucker"Yuffie whispered(hold a bag of money and materia).

In Coral, Barrett and Marlene set up a house. "Daddy were did everyone go?"Marlene said, "They all went to there homes"Barrett told his daughter. "Will we see them again?"Marlene said, "Of corse we will, friends always stay intouch wiv each other no matter were they are in the world"Barrett explained to his daughter. "Will Tifa and Cloud keep intouch wiv us"  
she asked, "Of corse Tifa an Cloud would never forget us, now go to sleep you'll need your strenth, goodnight"He said tuking Marlene in bed, "Goodnight Daddy"she said falling to sleep "And don't worry ower friends won't forget us"He said falling to sleep.

In Rocket Town Cid got home and asked Shera to forgive him for what he said to her in the past she for gave him and the worked on the Highwind S360 "Phew this is $&£ hard work buildin a new Highwind eh?"Cid said, "Hm your right" Shera answered. "I Wonder if i'll get to go in space again?"Cid asked, "We can make the new Highwind able to go into space", "Yeah thats a £$& great idea"Cid replied, "Lets get some rest"Shera said, "Yeah". Shera and Cid went to bed.

In Cosmo Canyon Red XIII Became a Elder of Cosmo Canyon and took over his grandpa's place as a reseracher of the planet, "Nanaki sorry to disterb you but I have some scrolls I found that might interest you"the man said, "May I look at them then?"Red XIII replied, "Sure,  
here they are"the man said. "These are the scrolls of the ANICENTS!"Red XIII said in a shocked voice, "Em could you leave please"Red XIII asked, "Yes sir"the man replied.

Also in the ruins of Midgar Cait Sith and Vincent trying to find people who are still alive they found 30 adults and 20 children and no are left, "Right we should rest for tonight and build homes tommorow ok everyone and don't worry me and Vince will stop the monsters"Cait Sith explained, "Ok"everyone said, "Right now everyone get a good rest, we have a lot to do tommorow"Cait Sith said as they all went to sleep Cait Sith stayed awake to keep the monsters away.

"Tifa"Cloud said, "Hm"Tifa answered, "I...I...l.o.love...you"Cloud stamed. "Really?"Tifa asked, "Yes I've loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you and I always will love you"  
Cloud said, "Cloud I love you to, I have been dieing to let those words out"Tifa said.  
"Phew I thought you didn't like me"Cloud replied. "We better get to my house its gettin late after all we did just kill Sephiroth"Tifa said, "Yeah you're right"Cloud replied. Cloud and Tifa walked to Tifa's old house. They got in and went upstairs to go to bed. "Where shall I sleep?"Cloud asked, "Well my room got recked and the bed is to small so do you want to sleep in the same bed as me"Tifa replied as she and Cloud went all red in. "Yes!"Cloud said quicky. Cloud and Tifa sat on the bed talking, "Cloud I thought you liked Aeris did you"  
Tifa asked, "Tifa she was just like a sister to me nothing more and if I said I love you how could I love Aeris?"Cloud explained, "And besides i'm the luckiest man in the whole univerce cause I have you"Cloud said, "Thanks and I'm the luckiest girl in the univerce cause I have you"Tifa answered, "Thanks, I guess were perfect for each other"Cloud replied. "Yeah and it makes me so happy when i'm with you"Tifa said. Cloud and Tifa stare into each others eyes as they come closer and and there lips meet, they kiss pasionitly until Cloud broak the kiss, "I can still taste Tifa I don't want this taste to go"He thought, "I can still taste Cloud I want to keep this taste forever"She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The next morning he woke up noticing that Tifa was not at his side, "Tifa!"He shouted.  
"Good morning Cloud"She said while simleing". "Woah!"He said while getting shocked. "Don't do that"He panted as Tifa laughed."Sorry, are you coming down for breakfast?"She said,  
"Yeah just one minute"He answered, "Ok, i'll be down stairs eating breakfast"She said while walking down the stairs. Cloud walked down the stairs quickly making sure not to miss breakfast.(Ring Ring, Ring Ring)"I've got it!"Cloud shouted, "Ok!"Tifa shouted back.  
"Hello?"Cloud said.  
"Hello Cloud it's Nanaki"Red XIII said,  
"Hi Red what do you want?"Cloud asked.  
"I need you to come to Cosmo Canyon its importent"Red XIII replied.  
"Sure, but why and should Tifa come aswell?Cloud asked,  
"I'll tell you at Cosmo Canyon because everyones coming and yes do bring Tifa she should know as well"Red XIII replied,  
"Ok see you at Cosmo Canyon"Cloud said,  
"Goodbye"Red XIII replied as he put the phone down.  
Cloud walked to the table and sat and started to eat his breackfast, "Who was that?"Tifa asked, "Red he wants us to go to Cosmo Canyon he said its importent"Cloud answered.  
"We should get going then eat your breackfast and we'll go"Tifa said, "Ok"Cloud answered.  
Cloud finshes his breakfast and they head for Cosmo Canyon.

At Cosmo Canyon Cloud and Tifa arrive last seeing as they walked. "Good ta see ya'll"  
Barrett shouted, "What the &$ took yous so long!"Cid shouted. "Hi"said Yuffie, "Good to see you my friends"Vincent in a not so cold tone. "Hello!"Cait Sith said in a loud tone,  
"Hello my friends"Red XIII said, "Hi everyone"Cloud and Tifa said at the same time.  
"So what did you want to tell us Red?"Cloud asked, "Well I resently came across these scrolls which are named The Scrolls Of The...Anicents, and it says that a great war will start on Earth in 6 months and the only way to stop it is to get the humans or animals that stopped Meteor, go to Cosmo Canyon and go to the Cosmo Canyon Candle and sacrafice one of us in 1 month after the war has started so we have to choose who we have to sacrafice"Red XIII explained. "I know sacrafice me I am only a robot anyway"Cait Sith said. "Are you sure?"Red XIII asked, "Yes! am sure"Cait sith replied "Oh an Vince help the people in Midgar will ya"  
Cait Sith asked "Sure my friend"Vincent replied. "Ok in seven months everyone come to the candle"Red XIIIsaid, and they all went home thinking about the day to come.

Cloud and Tifa got back to Nibelheim, at 12 o'clock because they took their time. "Phew,  
made it home"Cloud panted as he came thourgh the door. "Come on it wasn't that hard"She panted "Oh yeah"He panted. Sudden he fell to the floor, "Cloud are you all right!"She cried."Zzzz.  
zzzzz...zzzzz"Cloud snored, "Phew I thought there was something wrong with him"She said to herself. "I can't lift him so i'll but a pillow under his head and a cover to keep him warm"she said to herself. Cloud slept on the floor while Tifa slept in there bed.

The next morning Cloud woke up to find himself sleeping on the floor, "Wha...(yawns)why am I on the floor?"Cloud said as he woke up. "Good morning Cloud"Tifa said while smiling, "Whoa!  
you done it again"He laughed, "I guess I just have a bad habit of sneaking up on you, sorry"  
She answered, "Hey its not your fault"He said. "Thanks, are coming for breakfast?"Tifa asked,  
"Sure"Cloud replied, Cloud and Tifa walked over to the table and sat down had there breakfast,  
"What do you think we should do?"Tifa asked, "Don't know yet"Cloud answered. After a long time talking Cloud and Tifa went to bed, "Good night Cloud(yawns)" Tifa says, (yawns)"You too"Cloud replied as they fell asleep.

2 months later, "(Yawns)Good morning Tifa"Cloud spoked while waking up. "Good morning Cloud"  
Tifa said happily, "Are you coming down for breakfast?"Tifa asked, "Yeah am staving"Cloud replied. Cloud and Tifa had there breakfast, "Cloud i'm going shop i'll be back in a hour ok"  
she said, "Ok! see you in a hour"Cloud replied. "Right now to get Tifa's surprise party ready"Cloud said to himself. Cloud called the others and in half an hour the party was ready for Tifa's birthday. "Well we all did a great job"Cloud said "Yeah this is goin to be a £$& great party"Cid replied. "Woah everyone hide Tifa's comin"Cloud told everyone.  
Everyone hid and kept as quiet as the can, "Hello? Cloud i'm home"Tifa said, there was no answer, "Cloud?"She said, she noticed the back door was open "Hello?"She asked,  
"Happy Birthday Tifa!"Everyone shouted as they jumped out of there hiding places. "Wa..oh yeah its my birthday to day I forgot"she said, "Thanks everyone"Tifa said, "Hey Tifa its Cloud you should be thankin he got all the stuff an put most of it up"Cid said. "I admit that £$& spikey head did good for once"Cid admited, "Thanks Cloud"Tifa said happily "Your Welcome" Cloud repiled. After the party everyone returned home, "Guess you can open your presents now" Cloud said, "Yeah"Tifa Said while running into the front room, "Wait for me" Cloud said rushing in. Tifa was alreadly opening her presents, "Do you like your presents?" Cloud asked, "Yeah, oh wait theres one more" Tifa said. "Its a...a necklece its beautiful, Cloud was this of you?" Tifa said, "Yep" Cloud repiled, "Cloud its beautiful, thank you" Tifa said as they hugged.

The next day 4.00 am, there was a loud stomping sound outside. "What the hell is that!" Cloud said as he woke up, he got up and looked out the window... there was nothing there. "Mmm probly my imagenation" He said to himself. "Cloud come back to bed" Tifa said, Cloud got back into bed and went to sleep.

Authors Notes : Next update in a week or 2


End file.
